boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Eddie Kessler in Season 3
Eddie Kessler remains a major character in the third season. This article details their actions in each episode of the season. Resolution Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. Nucky's party is a huge success. The guests are delighted with the themed design. Nucky has Eddie Cantor bring Billie Kent with him to provide musical entertainment for the crowd. They pull him up for a dance, comparing him to King Tutankhamen. Nucky has Eddie pose as archaeologist Howard Carter to deliver a chest full of valuable jewelry to the guests. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse on Nucky and his associates before storming out. Bone for Tuna Eddie wakes Nucky up and informs him that Margaret Thompson is on the phone. She admonishes Nucky for forgetting their meeting with Father Shocke regarding the St. Gregory's Award ceremony the next day (January 9, 1923). Eddie encourage Nucky to hurry to be ready for his meeting. Nucky asks if there have been messages from his mistress Billie Kent but Eddie has not heard from her. Nucky is driven to Tabor Heights by one of his bodyguards to meet Gyp Rosetti and negotiate an end to his blockade of liquor shipments. Nucky has the local Sheriff Victor Sickles accompany him to the meeting. Nucky criticizes Gyp's tendency to take offence so easily but offers a compromise; a final shipment of free liquor as a goodwill gesture and a fully paid night in Atlantic City. Nucky eats with Gyp at Babette's Supper Club. Their conversation is tense but Gyp tells Nucky that he wants to remain friends. He offers a toast to their shared good luck using the Italian phrase "A nostra buona fortuna". Gyp tries to convince Nucky to join him in a trip to Gillian's place. Nucky declines but has Eddie drop him off, sharing an awkward look with Gillian on the steps. Gyp confirms that Nucky will be present when he picks up his shipment in the morning. Gyp is disappointed when Nucky sends Owen with his excuses at the pickup. Owen delivers a good luck message from Nucky, garbling the pronunciation of the Italian as "Bone for Tuna". As Gyp leaves town he lets the perceived insult fester, convinced that Nucky is being sarcastic and intends him to fail. He stops in Tabor Heights to refuel and Sheriff Sickles drives out to meet him. Sickles wishes him good luck. Gyp believes he is being insulted again. He douses the lawman in gasoline and then sets him alight, burning him to death. Eddie attends the awards ceremony with Nucky. Afterwards Nucky resolves to go to New York because he has still been unable to reach Billie. He sends Eddie to get the car. Eddie drops Nucky at Billie's apartment. Blue Bell Boy Eddie drives Nucky to Mickey Doyle's warehouse. Nucky assembles his men and orders them to avoid Gyp Rosetti's blockade of Tabor Heights and use backroads through the Pine Barrens to transport liquor to New York. He then questions Owen about the thief Rowland Smith. Owen admits that he has not looked for him since Manny Horvitz died and Nucky insists he restart the search, suggesting that he use Prohibition Agent Stan Sawicki. Owen has Sawicki meet them at Smith's reported hideout. Eddie drives Nucky out to the backwoods house. Sawicki got the address from a contact in the Philadelphia branch. They find the house filled with crates of liquor; their own and other bootleggers. Nucky leaves Owen and one of his men to wait for Smith. They ambush him when he returns to the house. They are surprised by how young he is. Owen calls Nucky for further guidance. Nucky drives out to question Smith and disappears. Eddie frantically tries to locate him the next day but is unsuccessful. Mickey Doyle ignores Nucky's orders and sends a convoy through Tabor Heights. They are ambushed and massacred by Gyp's men. Nucky resurfaces having been forced to hide from Prohibition Agents raiding Smith's place. See also *Eddie Kessler Season 1 *Eddie Kessler Season 2 *Season 3 References Season 3 Category:Season 3 Character Breakdowns